


Serial lovers

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Scream (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Relationships: Billy Loomis/Stu Macher
Kudos: 9





	Serial lovers

Billy and Stu are budding murderers who fall in love on top of a mountain and have a years-long   
secret love affair while killing people and hiding it. They try to act as if everything is normal until   
the urge to kill bubbles up inside them, and the need to find each other to kill together is too   
great, the question is, can being murderers and being lovers get in the way of things?


End file.
